If water falls from the sky
by Neko11
Summary: AU. ZoLu. A terrible accident because of someone who hadn't bothered to help leaves Luffy hurt and shocked beyond anything. He couldn't think straight anymore. And the rain kept on falling. Why was it raining? R&R please, thank you.


**Hey there! Well, this is a short one-shot, and it's really sad... The idea just popped up in my mind. And I needed to get it written to have new space for ideas for my other stories … funny, huh? But I can't help it^^'' Here's the result, please enjoy even though its damn sad!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei, not to me!**

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

**~If water falls from the sky~**

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

There were so many different and loud sounds at once. Like the fire truck's bell, or the ambulance's loud and ringing bell. Like the many many shouting, shrieking or whispering people who stood in a crowd around us and watched dumbly.

Or the sound of the doctor's voice beside me who kept trying to get through that thick fogg around me and repeated words I just wouldn't register.

But all these sounds weren't heard by me. The only thing I could hear was the rain. The stupid rain that kept on falling and falling and falling down on me.

I couldn't hear my own desperate and sorrowful shouting at Zoro to stand up and show me that he was alive. I couldn't hear all the weird people around me who didn't stop to reassure me that everything was okay while I knew nothing was okay.

I could only hear the rain, falling down on me and … on Zoro who lay beside me.

The other driver didn't stop to help us as he had pushed us from the road all of sudden. He just stared at our car that had crashed full speed against a tree. He didn't go out of his car to help us, he didn't even ring for help. He just gasped and drove away. Never looking back, never bothering to check if the people he had pushed from the street were okay.

But I couldn't feel the enormous anger anymore. I didn't feel the pain from my broken bones. I couldn't feel the shock from the precious accident, nor the betrayal I had felt before. I didn't feel the immense sadness inside my heart.

I only felt the rain, never stopping to soak my clothes. And Zoro's.

More doctors came and tried to tell me something, I think. I didn't listen. They rushed over to Zoro and tried to make him breath again. It was dark, a very dark night. Why did Zoro and me have to go out on that evening … ? It was my idea, wasn't it? My stupid, fucking, wrong idea that destroyed everything … Zoro, why did you agree?

The tree we crushed against seemed to have broken. Our dark red car was completely destroyed, destroyed by the tremendous impact. Shock was clearly written all over the crowds' faces, even the doctors were deeply affected. Some other people touched my shoulder, wanting me to come with them. Their faces showed worry.

But I didn't see that.

I couldn't see any of that anymore, my vision was very blurry and everything was foggy. Nor could I see any of the numerous blinking lights around me, like the ambulance's light. Or the flashes of the cameras from people who thought it was great to photograph other human's sadness.

The only thing I could see was the grey rain that was falling down on Zoro and kept on soaking his already wet clothes. The rain that stubbornly tried to wash away all the dark crimson on and around Zoro's cold body. But there was too much blood. It didn't get washed away that easily. It stayed on Zoro's chest and face and all over his body.

Why was that real? Why did all that happen to us? I had been so happy, so damn happy to know Zoro. Since my brother's death a few months ago things hadn't gone too well for me, then Zoro showed up and made my life worth living again. All my friends liked him instantly, even Sanji. And now, now this amazing time was over? Just because the guy hadn't been careful enough? Just because he hadn't had the courage to get out of his car and help us? Just because … I wanted to go to the cinema tonight?

Why us? Why did it have to be us? Why _him_? Why not _me_ ? Why did I still live and not Zoro? We where in the same car, so why...?

This had to be a nightmare...

But I couldn't think anymore. Not about what happened, not about the reason why it happened, not about the guy who should have helped us, not about my boyfriend being dead. I just couldn't think about that, couldn't think straight anymore.

Only about the rain that kept on falling, down on me, down on Zoro's body … the rain that kept on soaking his bloody clothes and tried to wash away all the blood...

_Why was there so much water falling from the sky? ... Why was it raining?_

_**-If water falls from the sky-**_

_**-then that means-**_

_**-that even heaven is crying-**_

_**-FIN-**_

**~YXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYYXYXYXYXY ~**

**Well, that was really not easy to write! Poor Zoro, poor Luffy! So sad! And sorry, it's really short but thanks for reading ;) And please tell me what you think of it! **

**Every single review is greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
